yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kluby
Plakaty1_15-1-19.png Plakaty2_15-1-19.png| Plakaty klubów Kluby (ang. Clubs) – prosta droga na otrzymanie bonusów dla Yandere-chan oraz łatwy dostęp do niektórych dóbr w Yandere Simulator. Uczniowie Akademi High School są członkami różnych grup, do których uczęszczają po lekcjachhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661090366787944448. Plan klubów został częściowo wdrożony w aktualizacji z 15 listopada 2015 roku. Zaś 15 marca 2016 roku dodane zostały wszystkie bonusy w klubach. Rozgrywka Dołączenie do klubu Żeby gracz mógł dołączyć do klubu, należy porozmawiać z liderem i wybrać opcję "Dołącz". Lider klubu zawsze ma czerwoną opaskę na lewym ramieniu, przez co można go bardzo łatwo rozpoznać. Gracz nie będzie mógł być do dwóch klubów naraz, więc jeśli będzie chciał zmienić klub, będzie musiał najpierw odejść z pierwszego. Gracz po dołączeniu dostaje akcesoria na głowę, szyję lub możliwość przebrania się w strój dla danego klubu. Akcesoria nie pojawiają się, kiedy Yandere-chan jest naga. W przyszłości prawdopodobnie będzie opcja wyłączenia akcesoriów klubowychhttps://redd.it/4hznos. Akcesoria klubowe CookingClubHat.PNG|Akcesoria klubu kulinarnego Strój_klubu_teatralnego_22_sierpień_2018.png|Akcesoria klubu teatralnego Obroża w klubie okultystycznym.png|Akcesoria klubu okultystycznego Yandere-Chan w fartuchu.png|Akcesoria klubu artystycznego Spinka w kształcie klucza wioliniowego.png|Akcesoria klubu muzycznego Strój sztuk walk.png|Akcesoria klubu sztuk walki PhotoGraphyClubCamera.PNG|Akcesoria klubu fotograficznego Uniform i Robot w Klubie Naukowym.png|Akcesoria klubu naukowego Yandere-Chan w goglach i z kijem bejsbolowym.png|Akcesoria klubu sportowego Yandere-Chan z kwiatkiem i łopatą.png|Akcesoria klubu ogrodniczego agg.png|Akcesoria klubu gier Gracz po dołączeniu do klubu będzie mógł uczestniczyć w zajęciach dodatkowych. Jeśli nie pojawimy się na nich przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, zostaniemy wyrzuceni. Zajęcia dodatkowe będą mieć wpływ na osobiste statystyki postaci (np. dołączenie do klubu sportowego sprawi, że protagonistka będzie szybciej biegać)https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652915520056889344. Odejście i wydalenie z klubu Gracz może odejść z klubu. Żeby to zrobić, należy wybrać opcję „Odejdź”. Jednak wtedy nie będzie możliwości ponownego dołączeniahttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653296409249091584. Oznacza to, iż w momencie dołączenia i opuszczenia wszystkich dostępnych klubów, Yandere-chan zamknie sobie możliwość do bycia w którymkolwiekhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661232096959041536. Ayano zostanie wyrzucona z klubu, jeśli nie będzie uczestniczyła w jego zajęciach przynajmniej raz na tydzień, lub jego członek zobaczy ją zabijającą kogoś. Klub zostanie zamknięty, jeśli będzie miał mniej niż pięciu członków lub jeśli jego lider umrze albo zaginie. Kiedy klub zostanie rozwiązany, drzwi do jego sali zostaną zamknięte, a rutyny byłych członków się zmienią. Jeśli klub zostanie zamknięty, jego byli członkowie nigdy nie wstąpią do następnego. W przyszłości, kiedy rywalka będąca liderem wróci do szkoły, a jej klub został rozwiązany podczas jej nieobecności, pojawi się krótka cutscenka, w której zostanie o tym poinformowanahttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/685721419951419392. Gdy zostanie to zaimplementowane, zabicie rywalki, która jest również liderem klubu, nie sprawi, że zostanie on zamknięty. Każdy klub, w którym jest rywalka, będzie miał zastępcę, który będzie pełnił funkcję lidera po jej śmierci. Zamknięcie klubu Żeby klub został zamknięty, lider klubu musi zostać zabity lub w klubie musi być mniej niż pięciu członków. Wtedy dyrekcja zamknie klub na zawsze, a do pomieszczenia klubu nie będziemy mieli dostępu. Kiedy klub zostanie zamknięty, członkowie będą stali przed zamkniętym klubem i będą ze sobą rozmawiali. Również stracą akcesoria klubowe. Jeśli klub będzie zamknięty, byli członkowie nie będą w żadnym klubie na zawszehttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691474739596951552. W przyszłości, jeśli rywalka będzie liderem klubu i zostanie wyeliminowana, klub nie zostanie zamknięty, gdyż w tym klubie będzie o jedną osobę więcej, przez co klub nadal będzie otwarty nawet po zabiciu jednej osobyhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/697382655113867264. 'Brak klubu (Klub 0)' thumb|220x220pxSenpai, Sakyu Basu, Inkyu Basu, Musume Ronshaku, Kuu Dere, Haruto Yuto, Sota Yuki, Hayato Haruki, Ryusei Koki, Sora Sosuke, Raibaru Fumetsu i Osana Najimi nie należą do żadnego klubu. Klub kulinarny (Klub 1) thumb|220x220pxNależą do niego Shoku Tsuburaya, Kenko Suboyaka, Seiyo Akanishi, Ajia Ashitomi i Saki Miyu. Przyszła rywalka Yandere-chan, Amai Odayaka, będzie przewodniczącą klubu. Uczniowie uczęszczający na te zajęcia posługują nożami, więc Ayano może ich wykorzystać, aby kogoś zabić lub wrobić nimi kogoś w morderstwo. Można także podnieść swoją reputację poprzez przyrządzenie przysmaków i częstowanie nimi uczniów w szkole. Klub teatralny (Klub 2) thumb|220x220pxNależą do niego Tsuzuro Yamazaki, Shozo Kurosawa, Riku Soma, Tokuko Kitagawa i Kokona Haruka. Przewodniczącą klubu będzie przyszła rywalka Yandere-chan, Kizana Sunobu. Członkowie tego klubu mają dostęp do rękawiczek oraz masek. Rękawiczki można użyć do ukrycia DNA Yandere-chan, dzięki czemu można wrobić kogoś w morderstwo. Posiadając maskę można zabijać, mieć zakrwawiony mundurek oraz robić zdjęcia majteczek bez utraty reputacji, ale maska nie uchroni Yandere-chan przed atakiem ze strony uczniów z osobowością heroiczny, nauczycieli oraz delikwentów. Pomimo tego, że obecnie będąc w masce można zabić kogoś przy Senpai'u bez ryzyka końca gry, w przyszłości maska nie ochroni nas przed tym. Klub okultystyczny (Klub 3) thumb|220x220pxCzłonkowie tego klubu odprawiają rytuały oraz interesują się rzeczami nadprzyrodzonymi. Przewodniczącą i założycielką jest rywalka Yandere-chan, Oka Ruto. Oprócz niej do klubu należą także Shin Higaku, który jest jej zastępcą, kiedy tej nie ma, Chojo Tekina, Supana Churu, Kokuma Jutsu oraz Daku Atsu. Po dołączeniu do tego klubu, uczniom zajmie więcej czasu na zauważenie Ayano z niską psychiką, bronią lub zakrwawionym mundurkiem oraz poziom psychiki spada wolniej podczas zabijania. Klub muzyczny (Klub 4) thumb|220x220pxNależą do niego Miyuji Shan (przewodnicząca), Beshi Takamine, Dora Tamamoto, Gita Yamahato, Kiba Kawaito Członkowie tego klubu mają dostęp do futerału na wiolonczelę, dzięki któremu można transportować rozczłonkowane ciało i większe bronie bez podejrzeń. Klub sztuki walki (Klub 5) thumb|220x220pxNależą do niego Budo Masuta (przewodniczący), Juku Ren, Sho Kunin, Shima Shita i Mina Rai. Wygrywanie walk z nauczycielami oraz uczniami heroicznymi jest prostsze dzięki byciu w tym klubie. Klub fotograficzny (Klub 6) thumb|220x220pxNależą do niego Fureddo Jonzu (przewodniczący), Rojasu Norubiru, Sukubi Dubidu, Beruma Dinkuri i Dafuni Bureiku. Członkowie tego klubu posiadają osobowość detektywa i mają aparaty, które są uznawane za cechę wspólną wszystkich członków tego klubu. Dzięki aparatom uczniowie nie będą reagować na robienie im zdjęć. Klub artystyczny (Klub 7) thumb|220pxNależą do niego Geiju Tsuka (przewodniczący), Borupen Saishiki, Maka Tansei, Efude Nurimono i Enpitsu Byoga. Członkowie tego klubu specjalne fartuchy i berety, które są uznawane za wspólne cechy członków. Gdy Yandere-chan będzie miała zakrwawiony fartuch, jej reputacja nie spadnie. Klub informacyjny (Klub 8) Po klubie pozostała tylko sala, będąca kryjówką Info-chanhttps://redd.it/7u2255. Członkowie pojawią się w trybie 1980https://redd.it/7y9xpp. Klub naukowy (Klub 9) thumb|220x220pxNależą do niego Kaga Kusha (przewodniczący), Hoto Guramu, Yaku Zaishi, Homu Kurusu i Meka Nikaru. Gracz po dołączeniu do klubu dostaje możliwość użycia robota, który będzie zmywał ślady wody, krwi oraz benzyny. Możliwe, że w przyszłości pojawi się więcej robotów. Członkowie tego klubu są uznawani przez innych uczniów za dziwakówhttps://youtu.be/y6c4Y-6vkJU. Klub sportowy (Klub 10) Należą do niego Itachi Zametora, Hojiro Zameshiro, Unagi Denkashiza, Iruka Dorufino i Mantaro Sashimasu. W przyszłości przewodniczącą tego klubu będzie rywalka Yandere-chan, Asu Rito. Członkowie tego klubu mogą nosić sprzęt sportowy bez podejrzeń oraz biegają szybciej. Klub ogrodniczy (Klub 11) Należą do niego Uekiya Engeika (przewodnicząca), Sakura Hagiwara, Himari Fujita, Sumire Suzuki i Tsubaki Uesugi. Dzięki temu klubowi, Yandere-chan może nosić łopatę oraz inne sprzęty ogrodnicze (poza piłą tarczową czy obydwiema siekierami) bez straty reputacji. W przyszłości również pojawią się ogrodowe nożycehttps://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2015/03/17/march-17th-bug-fixing-update/#comment-2727 oraz szpachelkahttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668917937349070848. Klub gier (Klub 12) thumb|220x220pxNie jest uznawany przez wydział szkolnyhttps://yanderesimulator.com/characters/https://redd.it/7cb8sy. Należą do niego Gema Taku (przewodniczący), Pippi Osu, Ryuto Ippongo, Mai Waifu i Midori Gurin. Gdy Yandere-chan jest członkiem tego klubu, może grać w różne gry, które podwyższają jej poziom umiejętności, na komputerach w klubie gier. Nabyty poziom znika następnego dnia. Wydział szkolny thumb|220x220pxNależą do niego wszyscy nauczyciele, Genka Kunahito, Mida Rana, Nasu Kankoshi, Muja Kina oraz Kocho Shuyona, który prawdopodobnie będzie jego „liderem”. 'Samorząd uczniowski' Najgroźniejszy klub dla Yandere-chan. Członkinie samorządu są zdyscyplinowane, i wiedzą, że w szkole może być niebezpieczna osoba. Zamiast spędzać czas w jednym miejscu, patrolują szkołę. Oto one, oraz ich obowiązki: * Megami Saikou – przewodnicząca, oraz rywalka Yandere-chan. Aktualnie nie występuje w grze. * Kuroko Kamenaga – zastępca przewodniczącej. Zajmuje się patrolem wszystkich pomieszczeń w budynku szkoły, które nie są klubami lub klasami. * Aoi Ryugoku – egzekutor samorządu. Patroluje szkolne korytarze oraz dach. * Akane Toriyasu – sekretarka samorządu. Zajmuje się patrolem wszystkich pomieszczeń klubowych. * Shiromi Torayoshi – skarbnik samorządu. Patroluje teren wokół szkoły. Yandere-chan będzie mogła do niego dołączyć, lecz obecnie nie jest to zaimplementowane. By zostać członkinią, protagonistka będzie musiała spełniać pewne wymogihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZVdorVKlXI (jak np. posiadanie wysokiej reputacji, nie bycie wysłaną do pedagoga szkolnego ani razu itd.). Dodatkowo, Ayano będzie miała zadania takie jak: zgłaszanie źle zachowujących się uczniów, przenoszenie dokumentów po szkole itp. W przeciwieństwie do innych klubów, samorząd ma obowiązkowe spotkania codziennie. Jeśli protagonistka nie będzie wykonywać swych zadań minimum 5 razy tygodniowo, nie będzie uczestniczyć w choć jednym spotkaniu, lub zostanie przyłapana robiąc coś podejrzanego będąc członkinią, zostanie wyrzucona z samorządu na zawsze. W przyszłości, po dołączeniu do samorządu, Yandere-chan zyska potężne korzyści, takie jak: możliwość proszenia uczniów o przysługi bez wcześniejszego zaprzyjaźnienia się z nimi, możliwość spóźnienia się na lekcje do pół godziny i wiele więcej. Największą zaletą z bycia członkinią będzie najprawdopodobniej znaczne ułatwienie eliminacji ostatniej rywalki. Początkowo było planowane, że nie mogła dołączyć do tego klubuhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632366731873292288. W trybie 1980 mają znaleźć się zupełnie inni członkowie samorząduhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642924625316286464. Usunięte kluby Klub ogrodniczy (Klub 0) Wbrew pozorom, nie jest to ten sam klub, który został wymieniony powyżej. Senpai był jedynym uczniem uczęszczającym do niego. Jednakże zarówno Victim-chan, jak i Witness-chan były w nim przed ich usunięciem, co oznacza, iż kiedyś górował on na drugim miejscu w rankingu ilości posiadanych członków. Klub sztuk walk (Klub 1) Należeli do niego Haruto Yuto oraz Yui Rio. Klub sportowy (Klub 2) Należeli do niego Kokona Haruka oraz Riku Soma. Klub fotograficzny (Klub 5) Należeli do niego Yuna Hina oraz Sota Yuki. Klub komputerowy (Klub 5) thumb|171x171pxNależeli do niego Saki Miyu i Sora Sosuke. Zastosowaniem dla tego klubu byłaby możliwość hakowania telefonów lub komputerów uczniów w celu znalezienia wstydliwych informacji o nich. Klub krawiecki (Klub 9) thumb|183x183pxNależeli do niego Haruto Yuto oraz Yui Rio. Gracz kiedy dołączył do tego klubu, miał mieć dostęp do nieskończonej liczby mundurkówhttps://docs.google.com/document/d/1IXbfSuJexGEFLRxcUdv_pTQTpC6iEhTqPYcsHTIA48k/edit. Gazetka szkolna Dawniej przewodniczącą klubu była Info-chan.https://youtu.be/B-o3VwKJkuY Został on usunięty, ponieważ YandereDev zdecydował, iż nie będzie w szkole czegoś takiego jak gazetka szkolnahttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649413070847016960. Inne usunięte kluby Są to inne wersje klubów, niż te wymienione powyżej. * Klub krawiecki (Klub 3) Ciekawostki * Kluby będą dostępne w trybie 1980https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665418373921120258. * W klubach w których będą rywalki (kulinarny, teatralny, okultystyczny, sportowy i samorząd uczniowski) łącznie z przewodniczącymi, będzie 6 osób, ponieważ będą też zastępcy, dzięki którym będzie można dostać się do klubu pod nieobecność rywalek. Zaś w pozostałych klubach (sztuki walki, gier, naukowy, fotograficzny, artystyczny i muzyczny) łącznie z przewodniczącymi będzie tylko 5 osób, gdyż nie będzie dodatkowych zastępców, z powodu ciągłej obecności przewodniczących klubów. * W filmiku "Ciekawy przypadek Kokony Haruki" YandereDev potwierdził, że prawdopodobnie wszyscy członkowie klubu teatralnego (podobnie jak okultystycznego) będą mieć takie same kolory włosów. Dev chce, by każdy klub miał jakąś charakterystyczną cechę, łączącą jego członków. *Możliwe, że wszystkie drzwi do pokoi klubów będą miały inną teksturę niż domyślnahttps://redd.it/9cxst8. Przypisy en:Clubs Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Miejsca